<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NemiciAmici by SugarRayRocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484283">NemiciAmici</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRayRocket/pseuds/SugarRayRocket'>SugarRayRocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wakfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRayRocket/pseuds/SugarRayRocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tristepin Percedal/Rubilax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NemiciAmici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Stupida foresta stregata! E stupido covo di serpenti maledetti!</p>
<p>Il cavaliere Iop dai capelli rossi menava fendenti a destra e a manca ma la quantità di serpenti affettati non era mai abbastanza per liberare anche solo un fazzolettino di terra sotto ai suoi piedi. E quei maledetti mordevano!</p>
<p>“Ahia!” lo Iop fece un balzo all'indietro e ruzzolò a terra.</p>
<p>“Ehi, Ser zuccone, forse è il caso di arrampicarsi da qualche parte, che dici?” lo Iop balzò in piedi e con la sua spada ne affettò ancora qualcun altro per buona misura</p>
<p>“un cavaliere Iop non fugge davanti a nulla!”</p>
<p>“se lo dici tu..” la spada che stringeva tra le mani era un potente Shushu di quarto livello, di cui lo Iop ne era il guardiano.</p>
<p>“Ahio!” “Ahahah bella quella mossa!” “stai zitto Rubilax!” il cavaliere dai capelli rossi continuava imperterrito ad affettare e tagliuzzare ma i serpenti continuavano ad arrivare: ce n’erano di tutti i tipi, gialli, neri , grigi, verdi… e tutti avevano denti affilati.</p>
<p>“AAAH!” uno di questi era riuscito a mordergli una chiappa.</p>
<p>Rubilax prese a ridere così forte che per un attimo perse il controllo sulla sua trasformazione e tornò nella sua forma standard di pugnale</p>
<p>“Rubilax!”</p>
<p>Dopo forse 20 minuti di improperi e fendenti, finalmente, la moltitudine parve arrestarsi. Lo Iop tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si asciugò la fronte</p>
<p>“meno male… sono finiti…”</p>
<p>Rubilax ancora rideva con le lacrime all'unico occhio che aveva, incastonato sull’elsa del pugnale.</p>
<p>“Brutto…!” adirato, il cavaliere prese a menar fendenti di piatto contro una roccia per azzittire il suo Shushu. Ma da sotto quella grossa pietra uscì un ennesimo serpente, più brutto di tutti gli altri, nero, barbuto e con delle antenne viola. Senza che potesse fare nulla, il serpente azzannò la caviglia destra del cavaliere sfortunato e quel morso gli tolse il fiato. Una dolorosa fitta alla gamba fece cadere a terra il giovane Iop e dopo un momento di esitazione con il suo pugnale tagliò la testa del serpente, che rimase ben attaccata alla sua caviglia.</p>
<p>Imprecando, con le lacrime agli occhi, staccò a forza quelle maledette zanne dalla sua carne e lanciò la testa nel folto della foresta. Il corpo dalla testa mozzata del serpente ancora si contorceva</p>
<p>“Che schifo… maledetto serpente!” E Rubilax continuava a ridacchiare.</p>
<p>“Piantala tu! Non è colpa mia se sono sfortunato…”</p>
<p>“Già non è colpa tua se hai un cervello di Iop, grande cavaliere”</p>
<p>“Sta zitto una volta tanto…” il cavaliere rinfoderò il suo pugnale e faticosamente si rimise in piedi. La foresta diventava sempre più buia: visto che si era perso, non aveva idea in che direzione fosse il villaggio più vicino, quindi aveva bisogno di trovare un riparo di fortuna. Possibilmente senza serpenti.</p>
<p>Scegliendo una direzione qualsiasi, si mise a cercare un nascondiglio accogliente. La notte precipitò rapidamente. Non era in grado di vedere ad un palmo dal naso. E per di più la gamba gli faceva un male del diavolo. Inciampò su una radice e cadde a terra.</p>
<p>“G-grande..” con fatica si ritirò su. Ma c’era qualcosa che non andava. Dopo alcuni metri nel buio totale si affrettò ad aggrapparsi ad un tronco di betulla. Sentiva una strana sensazione, un gelo che saliva e gli immobilizzava gambe e braccia, un gelo che minacciava di ghiacciargli il cuore.</p>
<p>“Ehi!EHI!” ah, non si era accorto che Rubilax lo stava chiamando</p>
<p>“Che vuoi?”</p>
<p>“Non mi sembri conciato troppo bene. Stai tremando” Lo Iop si fissò le mani: era vero, tremava.</p>
<p>“N-non è nulla..”</p>
<p>“Si, certo, se non è nulla allora continua a camminare”</p>
<p>il cavaliere inveì sotto voce e proseguì. Ma dopo solo alcuni passi crollò in terra, disteso faccia in giù sul tappeto di foglie della foresta.</p>
<p>“N-non mi sento…”lo Iop non terminò la sua frase, che rimase persa nell’aria fredda della notte.</p>
<p>“Ehi, Ser zuccone! EHI! Tristepan!” Rubilax era caduto dalla sua fodera e giaceva a qualche metro di distanza dal suo cavaliere. Con il suo unico occhio poteva vederlo a malapena, ma a giudicare dal suo respiro non stava affatto bene. Lo Shushu non era un esperto di serpenti, ma forse tutti quei morsi avevano inoculato al giovane Iop una quantità tale di veleno da stenderlo. O magari era stato quell'ultimo morso: quel serpente nero, con quelle antennine viola non gli era piaciuto per niente.</p>
<p>“Avanti Tristepan!” nessuna risposta. “Dai, Tristepan, non puoi rimanere li disteso a poltrire!...” silenzio.</p>
<p>Quei serpenti dovevano essere si velenosi. Rubilax continuò a chiamarlo per un bel pezzo, senza vedere nessun cambiamento nella forma distesa a terra, nessun movimento, nessun rumore, solo un debole respiro affaticato.</p>
<p><em>Stai a vedere che questa volta ci lascia le penne. </em>“Tristepan! Tristepan! Devi svegliarti! Non puoi rimanere li così, non è una morte da eroi!” il cavaliere sbuffò, cosciente a malapena</p>
<p>“Ah, io n-non morirò.. così”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, resta sveglio. Bene. Ora liberami! Così ti darò una mano.” Lo Iop ridacchiò flebilmente.</p>
<p>“Col c-cavolo…”</p>
<p>“Non hai molta scelta, grande cavaliere. Quei serpenti erano velenosi: se non troviamo subito un rimedio, potresti morire. Conosco alcune erbe medicinali che vanno bene per voi deboli umani, ma in questo stato non posso fare nulla!” il cavaliere sembrò fissarlo a lungo, senza dire una parola. Rubilax finì per pensare che fosse svenuto di nuovo. Ma poi percepì del movimento vicino a lui, una specie di mugolio e finalmente una mano che si stringeva appena attorno alla sua elsa.</p>
<p>Lo Iop si concentrò quanto bastava per ricordare l’incantesimo che liberava uno Shushu dal suo oggetto-prigione e poi si lasciò andare. In un lampo di luce, Rubilax si materializzò vicino al suo pugnale, libero dalla sua prigione! Si fissò le grosse mani nere e prese a ridere così forte che le fronde degli alberi tremarono</p>
<p>“Libero! Finalmente libero!”</p>
<p>Rubilax era un demone Shushu dalle dimensioni modeste ma massiccio, con delle corte corna sulla testa tonda e delle orecchie basse, occhi grandi e mascella possente. Tutta la sua spessa pelle era di colore grigio scuro tendente al nero. Oltre ad essere molto forte aveva un’altra particolarità: ogni colpo che gli veniva inferto poteva farlo crescere di dimensioni fino all'infinito.</p>
<p>Lentamente il demone si chinò vicino al suo cavaliere “Adesso perché dovrei darti una mano?”</p>
<p>il giovane Iop alzò appena la testa per guardarlo, gli occhi appannati dal dolore. Mai fidarsi della parola di uno Shushu! Rubilax gli carezzò dolcemente la testa, un gesto di scherno, ridacchiando</p>
<p>“Credo che ti lascerò qui a morire. E io me ne andrò a trovare un bel villaggio da distruggere! Ahahahahah!” così dicendo si incamminò nel folto della foresta lasciando il suo cavaliere dietro di se. Ma dopo neanche una decina di passi, il demone sbatté contro qualcosa di invisibile, come una barriera, apparsa dal nulla. Tentò di varcarla, superarla, abbatterla ma nulla.</p>
<p>Il giovane Iop ridacchiò appena, ribaltandosi su un fianco per tentare, invano, di rimettersi in piedi. Rubilax, su tutte le furie, tornò indietro e con uno strattone afferrò la gola del giovane e lo tirò su di peso da terra</p>
<p>“Allora non mi hai liberato!”</p>
<p>“Eheh… I-Iop si, ma non così stupido…s-sei ancora legato al tuo pugnale…” Rubilax ruggì e strinse la presa sul collo del cavaliere, il quale strinse entrambe le mani sul suo possente polso, conscio che non avrebbe potuto liberarsi da quella stretta.</p>
<p>“Eheh… e n-non potrai… s-spostare.. il pugnale, s-solo io posso…” il demone ruggì di nuovo e schiacciò con violenza a terra lo Iop, sovrastandolo completamente, stringendo appena un po’ di più la presa sul giovane collo che aveva tra le dita.</p>
<p>“S-s-sei b-bloccato... qui…con me…” Rubilax ridacchiò e si chinò su di lui</p>
<p>“mi basterà aspettare il tuo trapasso e sarò libero.”</p>
<p>Il cavaliere sgranò gli occhi e lo fissò stupefatto. Rubilax rise ancora</p>
<p>“davvero non lo sapevi? Quando il cavaliere muore, lo Shushu viene liberato automaticamente. Tsk-tsk, avresti dovuto ascoltare di più il Maestro Goultard”</p>
<p>Il giovane Iop chiuse gli occhi, cercando in vano di respirare profondamente con quella mano gigante a tappargli quasi completamente la trachea, e si, era uno stupido, stupido, stupido! Aveva ragione il suo Maestro: era proprio un cervello di Iop! Quando riaprì gli occhi, il demone lo stava scrutando con occhi penetranti e una specie di ghigno beffardo sulla sua strana bocca, con quelle specie di labbra cucite tra loro…</p>
<p>“Potrei ucciderti e sarei libero. Oppure potrei guardarti morire, perché credo che è quello che succederà…” il cavaliere, mosso da un impeto di stizza, ruggì indignato e calciò l’addome del demone con tutta la forza che era in grado di mettere nel colpo</p>
<p>“Io non morirò per così poco!” riuscì a sbraitare a stento, e il demone assorbì il colpo e divenne più grosso.</p>
<p>“Non sarà il veleno ad uccidermi! E non ho paura di te!” un altro calcio, un’altra taglia più grande.</p>
<p>“ E - E non ti chiederò pietà! Mai!” terzo e ultimo calcio, un’altra taglia ancora, e il giovane Iop non ebbe più nemmeno la forza per respirare: si sentiva intorpidito, il gelo nelle sue vene minacciava di ghiacciarlo completamente, mentre la sua gamba destra era in fiamme e pulsava dolorosamente.</p>
<p>Soppresse a stento la voglia di urlare di dolore: era abituato a prendere botte, non era nemmeno la prima volta che veniva morso e avvelenato, ma quel dolore sordo, quel freddo glaciale… il giovane Iop si fece scappare un mugolio di disperazione.</p>
<p>Rubilax poteva sentire il suo dolore. Glielo vedeva in faccia. E doveva riconoscere che il ragazzo era un osso duro a morire ma forse ci avrebbe messo solo più tempo. E avrebbe sofferto. E a lungo a causa di quel veleno. Allentò la presa sul suo collo e vide il giovane inarcarsi e inspirare profondamente per poi cominciare a tossire.</p>
<p>“Devo ammetterlo: sei cocciuto come un Bwork”. Senza rendersene conto, il demone posò la mano sinistra sul ginocchio destro del giovane, il quale cacciò un urlo terrificante, che lo sorprese. La sua gamba: era bollente.</p>
<p>Rubilax posò di nuovo la mano sulla sua gamba e lo Iop sussultò e imprecò, cercando di mettersi seduto. La gamba era calda ed era innaturale che facesse così male al tatto. Ok, forse Rubilax non si sarebbe liberato dello Iop quel giorno, ma era pur vero che quella non era una morte onorevole, e che comunque quel ragazzo era il “suo” cavaliere. Almeno avrebbe potuto prendersi il gusto di uccidere quell'impiastro con le sue mani. E l’impiastro in questione diventava sempre più debole. Forse se ne sarebbe pentito, probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito.</p>
<p>“Prendi il pugnale, cavaliere dei miei stivali.” Il giovane lo fissò per mezzo secondo e poi afferrò senza fiatare il pugnale, portandolo al petto. Rubilax lo issò dolcemente tra le sue braccia e si incamminò nel folto e nel buio di quella maledetta foresta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La falce di luna che era salita alta nel cielo faceva poca luce, ma Rubilax era abituato a vedere nella penombra. Ci mise poco a trovare un anfratto tra un masso e un grosso tronco cavo. Adagiò il giovane Iop, ormai svenuto, al suolo e gli tolse scarpe e pantaloni: la gamba era rossa e gonfia e intorno ai segni del morso si potevano vedere delle venature viola. Si, era stato quel maledetto serpente con le antenne.  Guardando più da vicino, quelle specie di venature viola si erano espanse a ragnatela per tutta la gamba, su fino all'inguine. Il demone doveva fermare il veleno o il ragazzo sarebbe morto. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se fosse stato libero ma non lo era quindi si issò di nuovo il ragazzo in braccio e si mise a cercare le erbe che gli servivano: una piantina con le foglie a stella e un rovo nero con le spine rosse. Il ragazzo era fortunato ad avere uno Shushu come lui da sorvegliare, lui era istruito a differenza degli Shushu minori.</p>
<p>Tornando al nascondiglio, si affrettò a preparare con le foglie una specie di poltiglia che spalmò su tutta la gamba del ragazzo. I rovi invece si mise a tagliarli a misura di 10cm, con una estremità più appuntita. Non ne dovevano servire molti, ne preparò una decina in totale. E doveva aspettare che l’unguento facesse effetto e rallentasse il propagarsi del veleno prima di procedere.</p>
<p>Rubilax sospirò, osservando il cavaliere svenuto accanto a se: odiava i tempi morti. Lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulle gambe nude del giovane, si accorse che vi erano molti segni di morsi: tanti puntini rossi e neri, a coppie, ravvicinati tra loro. Su tutta la gamba sinistra, addirittura sulle braccia. Non aveva nulla da fare, quindi preparò altro unguento e coprì tutti i morsi.</p>
<p>Poi sollevò con due dita il lembo inferiore di quella specie di tunica bianca che indossava il ragazzo ed ispezionò i fianchi del giovane, l’addome… si soffermò sull'inguine: non aveva mai visto dei genitali umani da vicino. Il pene e i testicoli. Era glabro. Strano: sapeva che i maschi umani avevano la peluria li giù. Si sarebbe aspettato di trovare dei ciuffi di pelo rosso. Che lui fosse ancora troppo giovane? Che cosa assurda: i genitali umani erano troppo esposti e fragili, non ci sarebbe voluto molto a danneggiare il ragazzo irrimediabilmente. Nessun segno di morsi in ogni caso.</p>
<p>Proseguì sul petto e sulla parte bassa della schiena, voltandolo appena. E si: aveva un bel morso sulla chiappa sinistra. Senza tante cerimonie, afferrò dietro il ginocchio del giovane e lo sollevò, scoprendogli le natiche. Ed il suo piccolo ano. Rubilax mise l’unguento e si soffermò a guardarlo: sembrava soffice, non c’era neanche un pelo. E solo il perineo separava l’ano dai testicoli. Curioso, il demone passò un dito pieno di unguento sul piccolo ano, lasciandolo scivolare sul perineo fino ai testicoli. Era davvero soffice.</p>
<p>Ricompose il giovane a terra e lo vegliò per ore. Lunghe ore. Rubilax non era uno Shushu molto paziente, quindi tentò di tenersi impegnato: raccolse delle fronde soffici e fece una specie di giaciglio per il suo cavaliere. Fece anche un cuscino con dei rampicanti aggrovigliati. Con dei rami trovati li vicino coprì meglio il rifugio, facendo pareti e tetto. Addirittura accese un fuoco perché il ragazzo tremava dal freddo. E lo coprì con una fronda spessa e soffice. Eh, la noia.</p>
<p>E alla fine si fece mezzodì e fu allora che il giovane Iop cominciò lentamente a riprendere i sensi. Sentiva la testa pesante e ovattata, era confuso e dolorante. Aveva freddo ma il senso di oppressione al petto se ne era andato, anche se il gelo nelle ossa era ancora li. Riaprì gli occhi per vedere Rubilax scrutarlo con intento: se fosse stato in un’altra circostanza sicuramente sarebbe saltato su urlando. Ma era troppo debole anche solo per muoversi.</p>
<p>“Ti sei svegliato finalmente! Sei stato fuori gioco per quasi 12 ore.” Il demone prese la fronda che copriva il corpo del ragazzo e lo scoprì senza tante cerimonie, facendolo rabbrividire.</p>
<p>“Adesso che l’unguento ha fatto effetto posso cominciare a estrarre il veleno”</p>
<p>Il cavaliere si rese conto solo allora che una poltiglia verde maleodorante gli ricopriva gran parte delle gambe e delle braccia. E che era praticamente nudo sotto la tunica. Quando il demone gli afferrò la gamba destra, facendolo imprecare dal dolore, e la sollevò, istintivamente il ragazzo si pressò la tunica con una mano in mezzo alle gambe.</p>
<p>Il demone ridacchiò “e come pensi che ti abbia medicato?”</p>
<p>Il giovane Iop ci mise una frazione di secondo a capire il significato di quelle parole e Rubilax si godette lo spettacolo del giovane diventare rosso come un peperone e abbassare le orecchie appena appena dall'imbarazzo. Era davvero adorabile: da mangiarselo in un boccone.</p>
<p>Il demone prese i rovi che aveva preparato la notte prima e ispezionò la gamba</p>
<p>“Quella che sto per usare è una magia antica: dovrò infilarti questi nella gamba per toglierti il veleno dal corpo. Farà male. Capito, Tristepan?” il giovane si tolse le mani dalla faccia e annuì</p>
<p>“R-resisterò…”</p>
<p>il demone sospirò e poggiò il primo rovo all'altezza del morso, sulla caviglia. Nessun conto alla rovescia, nessun preavviso: pressò la punta acuminata del rovo nella carne, come una siringa, fino a metà della sua lunghezza. Non aveva nessun senso essere delicati, doveva piantare quegli aghi nella gamba del giovane, dalla caviglia al polpaccio, dalla parte distale della coscia su fino all'apice. Era un lavoro di precisione, doveva evitare ossa, vasi sanguigni e nervi, e il ragazzo si comportava egregiamente contro il dolore lancinante: se ne stava disteso li, rigido come un ciocco di legno, con le mani serrate sulla tunica, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra serrate in una smorfia di dolore. Ma a parte un lieve tremore trattenuto a stento non si era ne mosso ne aveva emesso un fiato. Il ragazzo era tenace.</p>
<p>Quando ebbe finito di piazzare tutti gli aghi nella gamba del cavaliere si voltò a guardarlo in volto: era sudato fradicio, pallido come un morto e tremante, le nocche delle mani erano divenute bianche per la forza con cui stringeva la tunica sul suo ventre.</p>
<p>Con delicatezza, Rubilax gli carezzò il volto medido di sudore e il ragazzo sussultò dalla sorpresa e si scostò dalla paura. Il demone ridacchiò</p>
<p>“Sarebbe stupido da parte mia cercare di ucciderti mentre ancora sto cercando di salvarti la vita” il cavaliere si rilassò e si asciugò la fronte con un braccio</p>
<p>“N-non mi sorprenderebbe affatto però…” sollevò appena la testa per guardarsi la gamba: sembrava un puntaspilli.</p>
<p>“Funzionerà.” Lo rassicurò il demone, portando le mani sulla sua gamba</p>
<p>“Urla, piccolo Iop, non cercare di trattenerti. Ti aiuterà” Rubilax chiuse gli occhi e prese a borbottare una cantilena in una lingua sconosciuta al cavaliere, con le dita prese a tracciare strani segni a mezz'aria sopra la gamba del giovane e subito dall'estremità dei rovi un fumo violaceo prese a salire in lunghe spirali. E lo Iop sentì tutti i nervi del suo corpo prendere fuoco all'unisono.</p>
<p>Urlò a squarcia gola finché non fu rauco ma tentò di rimanere saldo e di non dimenarsi, troppo. Dopo quella che gli parve un’eternità, il dolore si attenuò e lo Iop poté riprendere fiato. Il demone gli portò alla bocca la sua borraccia e lo aiutò a bere, poi si mise a sfilare i rovi dalla sua gamba, un dolore insignificante rispetto a quello di qualche minuto prima. Il giovane Iop si sentiva infinitamente meglio: il dolore era ancora un costante e fastidioso sottofondo, ma tollerabile. Si sentiva la testa leggera, il dolore era riuscito a intontirlo per bene. Tremava ancora, quasi incontrollabilmente, il freddo a tutt'ora perdurava nelle sue ossa, stava facendo fatica a rimanere sveglio… Il demone lo coprì nuovamente con la fronda-coperta e si sedette accanto a lui</p>
<p>“Te la caverai, piccolo Iop.” Il cavaliere batté le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la possente figura del demone ed infine gli diede un debole colpetto sulla coscia che aveva a portata, facendolo crescere di un’altra taglia</p>
<p>“Non sono piccolo…” sentenziò debolmente.</p>
<p>Il demone gli porse l’ultima carne secca che rimaneva ancora nella bisaccia magica del cavaliere</p>
<p>“Mangia, hai bisogno di forze per guarire.” Il giovane Iop non tentò neanche di mettersi seduto, afferrò la carne e la masticò lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi.</p>
<p>Rubilax lo osservò mangiare fin quando il giovane Iop non precipitò in un sonno profondo e agitato, un pezzo di carne ancora stretto in mano. Ridacchiando, il demone lo coprì.</p>
<p>E attese.</p>
<p>Tutto il pomeriggio, la sera e fino a notte fonda. Intorno al demone i rumori della foresta erano perfino troppo assordanti, una sorta di nenia che riuscì a cullarlo fino al sonno. Da quanto non dormiva? Ne avrebbe approfittato finché poteva. Si sdraiò accanto al suo cavaliere, le grosse braccia a mo’ di cuscino dietro il suo testone, sbuffando sommessamente.</p>
<p>Sentì accanto a se un mugolio sommesso e un paio di braccia stringersi attorno alla sua vita: il giovane Iop si pressò contro il suo fianco, infreddolito dall'aria gelida della notte della foresta. Rubilax pensò per un attimo di spingerlo via, ma quando sentì il ragazzo tremare e pigolare debolmente, ci ripensò. Si girò su un fianco e lo avvolse con le forti braccia, stringendolo contro il suo petto e carezzandogli i capelli rossi tutti aggrovigliati. Aveva la fronte calda, una lieve febbre che sarebbe durata forse qualche giorno, lo cullò finché non smise di tremare. Poi lo seguì nel mondo dei sogni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dormirono della grossa fino a metà pomeriggio. Rubilax fu il primo a svegliarsi. Borbottò e sbuffò come una vecchia locomotiva a vapore e distrattamente carezzò il fianco del suo cavaliere, che ancora era appiccicato al suo petto. Delicatamente, fece scivolare le dita sotto la tunica del ragazzo e gli carezzò il costato e la parte bassa della schiena, poi portò la mano su un gluteo del giovane e lo strinse piano: morbido, sodo, liscio come il velluto. Entrava perfettamente nella sua mano enorme.</p>
<p>Sir Tristepan Parsifal era un ottimo combattente, un po’ sfortunato, scapestrato come tutti i giovani ma aveva la stoffa del vero guerriero. Anche se a suo parere era ancora troppo magrolino, troppi pochi muscoli su quelle ossa. Ma sapeva il fatto suo e quello che mancava in stazza lo rimpiazzava in caparbietà. E poi era ancora piccolo: c’erano buone speranze che diventasse come il suo Maestro, grosso, piazzato e forse un po’ più saggio. Aveva bisogno di tempo per crescere.</p>
<p>Rubilax tolse immediatamente la mano dal suo didietro quando sentì il giovane Iop stiracchiarsi. Il cavaliere si scostò, sbadigliò e si stropicciò gli occhi e infine si rese conto che era tra le braccia del suo Shushu: come era finito li?! Con un gridolino di sorpresa si precipitò lontano dal demone e si affrettò a ficcarsi le mani tra le gambe per coprirsi con i lembi della tunica, di nuovo il volto rosso fuoco e le orecchie basse dall'imbarazzo. Rubilax si mise a ridere sonoramente, si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò</p>
<p>“Se avessi voluto approfittarmi di te, avrei avuto più di 24 ore per farlo, piccolo Iop”</p>
<p>“E non chiamarmi piccolo!” gli sbraitò di rimando il cavaliere, affrettandosi a infilarsi i pantaloni: si sentiva davvero molto meglio! aveva un gran mal di testa e si sentiva ancora un po’ debole, ma non era nulla a confronto del giorno prima. Diamine, Rubilax lo aveva guarito davvero! Il cavaliere si chiese perché il demone alla fine lo avesse aiutato. Quale era il suo tornaconto?</p>
<p>“Insomma, ti muovi? Esci! Dobbiamo andare a caccia!” il giovane Iop fece capolino dal rifugio e si mise in piedi, le gambe molli dalla stanchezza.</p>
<p>“Caccia?” spostò il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro e si rese conto che la sua gamba destra ancora non era in grado di reggere il suo peso</p>
<p>“Si, se vuoi rimetterti in forze. Non preoccuparti, ti darò una mano io, andiamo.”</p>
<p>“Non ho bisogno di una mano…” brontolò il cavaliere, ma zoppicando lo seguì nella foresta. Per cena mangiarono un bel cinghialetto. Erano entrambi molto affamati e per la prima volta il demone si sentì di nuovo libero. Anche se non poteva allontanarsi troppo dal suo cavaliere, era un bell'assaggio di libertà dopo tutti quegli anni.</p>
<p>“Grazie…” Rubilax si voltò a guardare il giovane Iop, che appena ebbe finito di rosicchiare l’ultimo osso, lo buttò nel fuoco scoppiettante</p>
<p>“Per avermi salvato, ecco.” Rubilax di tutta risposta ruttò sonoramente</p>
<p>“Wow…”</p>
<p>“Ehi, sono comunque un demone, no? E non ho bisogno della tua gratitudine.” Rimasero in silenzio a fissare il fuoco</p>
<p>“L’ho fatto perché… magari mi aspetto qualcosa in cambio…” <em>e ti pareva!</em> Il giovane Iop se lo aspettava.</p>
<p>“Di tanto in tanto potresti fammi sgranchire le gambe, lasciandomi uscire da quel maledetto pugnale. In fondo non si sta male qui fuori.”</p>
<p>“Tutto qui?” il demone si voltò a guardarlo, lo Iop chiaramente sorpreso</p>
<p>“Sai, mi aspettavo qualcosa di più, tipo, liberami o ti uccido, oppure lasciami distruggere qualcosa, roba così…”</p>
<p>“Sai che la parte della distruzione non è male?”</p>
<p>“Non contarci troppo!” risero entrambi.</p>
<p>La notte era tranquilla e limpida, una brezza fredda si era alzata da sud e il giovane cavaliere rabbrividì stringendosi nelle spalle.</p>
<p>“Grazie, Rubilax.” Puntualizzò il cavaliere mentre il demone fece spallucce e si mise a fissare il cielo. Dopo poco, lo Iop si rimise faticosamente in piedi e zoppicando tornò a coricarsi sul giaciglio. Un attimo dopo, il demone si sdraiò al suo fianco</p>
<p>“Credo che approfitterò ancora di una notte di sonno prima di ritornare in quel pugnale.” Il cavaliere annuì e si rannicchiò su un fianco, tentando di dormire. Diavolo se faceva freddo! Dopo un attimo, Rubilax sbuffò e tirò a se con uno strattone il giovane Iop, avvolgendolo con un braccio. Fortunatamente, lo Iop era di spalle, altrimenti il demone lo avrebbe visto arrossire.</p>
<p>“E potrei anche ucciderti e andarmene, se mi passasse per la testa, uno di questi giorni.” l’alito del demone era proprio sul suo collo, il giovane cercò di sopprimere un brivido</p>
<p>“Non credere che ti renderò la vita facile…”</p>
<p>“Me lo auguro!” lo Iop si schiacciò meglio contro il ventre caldo del demone, trovò una posizione più comoda e si addormentò. Rubilax lo osservò per un po’, i suoi respiri lenti e profondi, il volto rilassato, il sali e scendi della sua gabbia toracica. Senza rendersene conto, lo strinse a se protettivamente e si addormentò a sua volta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La falce di luna era ancora alta nel cielo quando il demone fu svegliato da dei rumori intorno al rifugio: rumori di animali a quattro o più zampe, affamati, che avevano fiutato i resti del loro pasto vicino al fuoco ormai spento. O magari avevano fiutato la carne fresca del giovane cavaliere, forse lo ritenevano degno di un assaggio. Ovviamente, non poteva permetterlo: il giovane Tristepan era solo suo.</p>
<p>Al demone bastò ringhiare per mettere in fuga tutti gli animali famelici della zona. Il cavaliere mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno ma continuò a dormire. Lo Shushu si coricò dietro di lui nuovamente e tornò a cingerlo con un braccio, aspettando di riaddormentarsi. Il ragazzo protestò ancora del sonno e si schiacciò per quanto poté al corpo caldo del demone: sembrava quasi fare le fusa. Rubilax lo strinse in vita e lo strizzò per bene contro il suo petto, cedendogli tutto il calore che voleva.</p>
<p>Distrattamente gli carezzò i capelli, le spalle, i fianchi. Ne inalò l’odore: da quando lo Iop aveva un così buon odore? Piantò il muso sul suo collo e inspirò a fondo. Fece scivolare la possente mano sui fianchi del giovane e la fece salire su nella tunica. Trovò un capezzolo e lo strofinò con una leggera pressione, sentendolo irrigidirsi sotto le sue dita. Il cavaliere sospirò appena, ancora addormentato.</p>
<p>Rubilax fece discendere di nuovo la mano sull'addome del ragazzo, sentendo sotto le dita i suoi muscoli, toccando il suo ombelico. Portò la mano più giù, in mezzo alle sue cosce e strinse con dolcezza il palmo sui genitali del giovane. Li strizzò piano, sentendo la morbidezza dei testicoli e del sue pene flaccido. Continuò a toccare, strofinare e stringere, finché non sentì il ragazzo sospirare nel sonno e allargare un poco le gambe, concedendogli accesso. Qualche carezza dopo, il ragazzo era rigido nella mano del demone.</p>
<p>Rubilax ridacchiò: ah, i piaceri della carne! Quanto ci avrebbe messo il ragazzo a svegliarsi? Il demone sorrise e continuò a toccarlo attraverso i pantaloni, sentendo il giovane rispondere alle sue carezze. Lo vide inarcarsi, premendo il suo fondo schiena sull'inguine dello Shushu, lo vide stringere la mano a pugno sulle foglie, la bocca socchiudersi in un gemito, un dolce rossore sul viso, le prime gocce di sudore sulla fronte.</p>
<p>Il sangue dello Shushu prese a ribollirgli nelle vene: non aveva idea che il giovane Tristepan potesse essere una vista così erotica! Quante cose avrebbe potuto fargli? Quella tenera e giovane carne sembrava richiedere le attenzioni di un esperto e lo Shushu certo non si sarebbe tirato indietro: lo avrebbe preso, lo avrebbe reso suo, lo avrebbe guidato al piacere più dolce.</p>
<p>Con accortezza, il demone lasciò scivolare l’altro braccio sotto il fianco del ragazzo e lo cinse sul petto, poi con le dita si mise a giocare con il capezzolo che aveva a portata. Con l’altra mano invece, slacciò rapidamente i pantaloni del giovane Iop e li abbassò quanto bastava per scoprirne il pene turgido e rosa: per essere giovane, il piccolo aveva una taglia importante. Strinse con accortezza la mano sul fallo del ragazzo e strofinò piano, passando più volte il pollice sul glande per raccogliere il liquido viscoso che si era raccolto sulla punta, spargendolo e usandolo come lubrificante. Il giovane prese ad ondulare il bacino e spingere i fianchi contro la mano del demone, cercando inconsciamente frizione. Rubilax ridacchiò di nuovo e pizzicò con più forza il piccolo capezzolo che aveva tra le dita, e finalmente sentì il ragazzo stiracchiarsi nelle sue braccia.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere sgranò di colpo gli occhi: che stava succedendo? Con una breve occhiata si rese conto di essere tra le braccia del suo Shushu, ma cosa più importante, si rese conto che la mano del summenzionato Shushu era stretta attorno al suo pene, che era colpevolmente duro! Il giovane Iop avvampò dall'imbarazzo e tentò di liberarsi dalla presa del demone, cercando di allontanarsi, ma Rubilax spostò la mano che aveva sul suo petto attorno alla sua gola, strizzando la trachea del giovane e forzandogli la testa all'indietro contro la sua spalla. Con l’altra mano invece, il demone strinse la base del pene del giovane, fin quasi al dolore, di fatto immobilizzandolo efficacemente.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere imprecò a denti stretti: guarda in che situazione assurda era riuscito a ficcarsi! Che diavolo voleva quel maledetto Shushu? Quali erano le sue intenzioni? il demone gli rispose con una risata</p>
<p>“Hai proprio un buon odore, sai?” disse strofinando il muso sul collo del ragazzo.</p>
<p>“R-Rubilax, che diavolo…?” e lo Shushu rise di nuovo, allentò la presa sul suo collo e lo leccò su una guancia. Il cavaliere trattenne un brivido e un’imprecazione.</p>
<p>Rubilax riprese delicatamente a strofinare il membro che aveva nella mano, sentendo il ragazzo irrigidirsi nella sua presa</p>
<p>“Non far finta che questa situazione non ti abbia eccitato: il tuo corpo ti tradisce, piccolo Iop” gli sussurrò in un orecchio: la sua voce profonda e il suo respiro caldo sul collo suscitarono nel giovane un misto di paura ed eccitazione. Un brivido si fece strada lungo la sua schiena, un brivido che avvertì anche il demone, che ridacchiando sommessamente, portò la mano destra dal collo di nuovo sui capezzoli del giovane, pizzicandoli con insistenza. Lo Iop tremò e si morse le labbra. Era nei guai e il suo corpo, si, lo stava tradendo, contro la sua volontà. Il demone passò la sua lingua rasposa sul collo del giovane</p>
<p>“Vediamo quanto è tenera la tua carne…” gli sussurrò raucamente in un orecchio.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere si irrigidì: carne tenera? Che lo volesse mangiare?! Rubilax pompò il membro del ragazzo con più forza, strappandogli un gemito e un brivido, ma poi si accorse che la pelle del giovane non si ritirava completamente dalla punta del suo membro.</p>
<p>“AH!” lo Iop gli afferrò la mano per fermarlo, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime “m-mi fai male..”</p>
<p>Il demone chinò appena la testa per guardare in basso: passò il pollice di nuovo sulla punta del pene del giovane e si rese conto che vi era un sottile lembo di pelle che copriva l’uretra e impediva alla pelle di ritirarsi agevolmente verso il basso. Rubilax sorrise compiaciuto</p>
<p>“Carne vergine! La più tenera di tutte!”</p>
<p>il cavaliere se possibile divenne ancora più rosso in volto: si, era vergine, e allora?! Il demone sfoderò l’artiglio dell’indice sinistro e ne recise con la punta quel filetto di pelle. Il cavaliere imprecò e si divincolò in vano: vide la sua punta macchiarsi di sangue e gocciolare sulla mano del demone e sulla sua tunica. Rubilax ne raccolse qualche goccia sulle dita e le portò alla bocca per leccarle.</p>
<p>Il giovane Iop aveva appena perso la sua verginità, ed era avvenuto per mano del suo Shushu. Come era potuto accadere?</p>
<p>Sentì il peso del demone spostarsi dalla sua schiena ma non poté muovere un dito poiché lo Shushu si alzò esattamente quanto bastava per afferrargli i fianchi, girarlo e trascinarlo sotto di se. Il cavaliere imprecò e tentò di rannicchiarsi ma il demone fu più rapido: gli strappò i pantaloni di dosso e gli sollevò la tunica sul petto. Rubilax si prese un momento per ammirare la sua preda: la sua pelle era liscia e vellutata, bianchissima e senza un graffio.</p>
<p>Il demone lo sovrastò e si inchinò su di lui, ficcando il muso sul suo collo, inalando profondamente, avvertendo il suo profumo ricco e dolce. Era tutto suo.</p>
<p>“Potrei mangiarti in un boccone” gli sussurrò piano.</p>
<p>Poi si ritirò su: il giovane si era irrigidito, il volto pallido, gli occhi sbarrati e le mani serrate sul petto, il suo membro era tornato quasi flaccido. Che lo avesse spaventato? Il demone ridacchiò e si sporse per leccargli il petto, si spostò sui capezzoli, li morse piano, sentendo il giovane tremare sotto di lui. Si spostò sull'addome e morse delicatamente i suoi muscoli, giù fino all'ombelico, fino quasi al pube. Il demone sentì una mano stringersi attorno ad un suo corno, alzò lo sguardo e vide il giovane Iop con un’espressione corrucciata e preoccupata, le labbra socchiuse e tremanti, gli occhi lucidi</p>
<p>“Rubi… v-vuoi davvero… mangiarmi?”</p>
<p>Il demone lo fissò a lungo, tanto che il cavaliere pensò che stesse ponderando l’idea di mangiarlo subito o magari più tardi. Lo vide tirarsi su e portarsi su di lui, e lui si fece piccolo piccolo sotto quel possente corpo. Lo vide sorridere malignamente, gli occhi infuocati, lo vide sollevare una mano e carezzargli una guancia, poi la sua lingua spessa, lunga e ruvida lo leccò nuovamente sulla guancia</p>
<p>“Mangiarti?” Rubilax gli toccò il collo e fece scivolare la mano sul petto e sull'addome, prima di tornare a stringergli i genitali. Il giovane cavaliere si inarcò, una nuova ondata di eccitazione lo investì: che fosse l’idea di essere messo alle strette da un demone pericoloso come Rubilax ad eccitarlo tanto? Il demone in questione sorrise maliziosamente</p>
<p>“Diciamo che ti divorerò, ma non nel senso che pensi tu.”</p>
<p>Il ragazzo gemette e piantò le unghie nelle spalle del demone, il quale sentì a male pena la pressione. Si spostò giù sul suo ventre e lo morse di nuovo con delicatezza, usando appena appena i suoi denti affilati. Il ragazzo ansimò e tentò di trattenere il tremore nelle sue gambe, senza molto successo. Rubilax portò le sue grandi mani sulle cosce del giovane, lo palpò per un attimo ed infine afferrò il retro delle ginocchia dello Iop, sollevandolo bruscamente da terra e portandole indietro, praticamente piegandolo in due ed esponendolo all'aria fredda della notte. Il giovane imprecò, conscio della sua vulnerabilità in quella posizione, senza essere in grado di divincolarsi e liberarsi dalla sua presa.</p>
<p>“A-Aspetta! Che vuoi…? n-non…” il demone, praticamente nascosto dietro le cosce chiuse del ragazzo, si leccò le labbra osservando il piccolo ano dello Iop contrarsi involontariamente. Doveva essere stretto. Non poteva aspettare: doveva assaggiarlo. Tirò fuori la lunga lingua e la passò più volte sull'orifizio saggiandone la morbidezza e bagnandolo ben bene di saliva. La premette sul perineo, lo strofinò con forza, poi leccò intorno alla rima esterna, ne saggiò la resistenza. Infine, colto da impazienza, ignorando tutte le proteste e le maledizioni che il ragazzo gli stava lanciando contro, pressò la spessa lingua all'interno, la mosse sulle pareti, la ritirò e la pressò di nuovo dentro, forzando la resistenza e premendola a fondo, facendosi spazio nella carne del giovane.</p>
<p>“WAAAH!” il cavaliere cercò con le mani qualcosa cui aggrapparsi: poteva sentire la spessa lingua di Rubilax invaderlo, la sentiva muovere dentro di se, ruvida contro le sue pareti, sinuosa come un tentacolo, farsi spazio in profondità. Era una sensazione stranissima! Di per se non era doloroso come si sarebbe aspettato, ma lo spessore di quella lingua di demone lo allargava in modo fastidioso, un fastidioso bruciore. Sentiva il suo ano continuare a contrarsi involontariamente, tremare e stringere l’ospite che aveva dentro. E quella maledetta lingua continuava a pressare sulle sue pareti, la sentì uscire e tornare dentro, penetrando con più forza.</p>
<p>Il giovane Iop gemette, incapace di controllarsi, e si portò una mano alla bocca, serrando l’altra sulle foglie. Da un momento all'altro si aspettava di sentire i denti del demone nella sua carne, morderlo e dilaniarlo, e come se non bastasse il suo membro pulsò come interessato. Ma il morso non arrivò mai: invece la punta della lingua si spostò più giù, impennandosi verso l’alto, andando a premere contro qualcosa all'interno del corpo dello Iop che lo fece urlare di piacere. Cosa aveva toccato? Il giovane si morse le dita per azzittirsi, perché era così piacevole?</p>
<p>Il demone ridacchiò sommessamente e le vibrazioni fecero rabbrividire il ragazzo. Rubilax aveva trovato il suo sweet spot: con insistenza prese a passarci sopra la lingua, pigiando e strofinando, sentendo le pareti dello Iop contrarsi in preda agli spasmi: il ragazzo doveva essere vicino. Strinse il retro delle ginocchia che aveva ancora tra le mani e le divaricò per bene, permettendo così alla sua lingua di penetrare ancora più a fondo.</p>
<p>“AAH!” il giovane Iop si tolse la mano dalla bocca per afferrarsi ad una delle corna del demone, il quale lo fissò con occhi voraci. Il giovane gemette e serrò gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra: era così vicino! Rubilax fece vibrare le sue corde vocali in un brontolio sommesso, vibrazioni che passarono sulla sua lingua, che pressò con forza contro lo sweet sport del ragazzo e questo bastò per spingerlo oltre l’orlo.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere si tese come una corda di violino, colto dal più potente orgasmo che aveva sperimentato fino ad allora, la bocca spalancata in un grido silenzioso. Le morbide pareti si strinsero e vibrarono attorno alla lingua del demone e dopo l’ultimo strascico di tremori, il corpo del giovane si rilassò completamente, abbandonandosi sul giaciglio.</p>
<p>Rubilax pressò la lingua ancora un paio di volte contro quelle morbide pareti poi la ritirò fuori e posò il ragazzo a terra, si asciugò la bocca e ammirò il suo bel cavaliere completamente spento e abbandonato sulle foglie. Il ragazzo si era eiaculato addosso: Rubilax si chinò sul suo ventre e leccò via lo sperma, sentendo la pancia del giovane contrarsi al contatto con la sua lingua ruvida “hai un sapore delizioso” sentenziò infine il demone. Il cavaliere sbuffò</p>
<p>“Era questo che intendevi con il “divorarmi”, vero?” Rubilax rise e gli morse delicatamente la pancia.</p>
<p>“ISSH! Maledizione, Rubi!” e il ragazzo si ritrovò le grosse dita del demone alla bocca</p>
<p>“Lecca, Tristepan.” Il cavaliere lo guardò sdegnato</p>
<p>“Scordatelo!” allora il demone pressò le dita dell’altra mano contro l’ano appena bagnato del ragazzo, facendo provare al giovane le problematiche della non adeguata lubrificazione. Il cavaliere imprecò e chiuse di scatto le gambe</p>
<p>“Se non mi bagni le dita con la tua saliva, dovrò forzarle asciutte dentro di te. A me la vista del sangue non dispiace…” il cavaliere lo guardò inorridito</p>
<p>“Tu, brutto..!” il demone ne approfittò per schiaffare le due spesse dita dentro la bocca del ragazzo, zittendolo.</p>
<p>“Forza piccolo Iop, mostrami che sai usare la bocca in altri modi oltre che per parlare a vanvera” Rubilax gli sorrise e lo vide lanciargli un’occhiataccia che prometteva guai. Magari un’altra volta.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo ringhiò, stringendo appena i denti sulle dita del demone, ma infine si arrese: inspirando profondamente tramite le narici, allargò bene la bocca e succhiò le grosse dita, facendoci scorrere la lingua in mezzo, bagnandole con la sua saliva. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul compito: leccò e succhiò, passò la lingua sui polpastrelli e sulle articolazioni delle falangi, saggiandone la loro forma e il loro peso sulla sua lingua. Quelle stesse dita che gli avevano salvato la vita. Sentì il demone stringere la sua mano libera di nuovo attorno al suo membro, strofinandolo e facendolo tornare duro, allora il ragazzo prese quelle dita più in profondità nella sua bocca, fino quasi al riflesso esofageo, fin quasi a soffocare. Poco prima che il ragazzo cominciasse a protestare per la mancanza di aria, Rubilax ritirò le dita dalla sua bocca, ormai umide a sufficienza.</p>
<p>“Wow, piccolo Iop, non pensavo che saresti riuscito a farmi diventare più duro di quanto già non fossi!” il ragazzo chiuse di scatto i denti e diventò paonazzo, infine optando di coprirsi il viso con le mani</p>
<p>“C-Che diamine…”</p>
<p>Il demone rise e portò le dita bagnate di saliva tra le gambe del giovane, strofinandole sul perineo del ragazzo</p>
<p>“non fare il timido Tristepan. Voleva essere un complimento.”</p>
<p>“Complimenti di demone…” Rubilax pressò le dita sulla rima dello sfintere e lo sentì contrarsi, ma lentamente pressò il primo dito fino alla nocca nel retto del giovane. Lentamente lo mosse per rilassare le pareti e quando cedettero aggiunse delicatamente il secondo: già solo con due dita il ragazzo era ben aperto. Quando anche il secondo dito fu inserito fino alla nocca, il demone prese a pomparle dentro e fuori, dentro fino in profondità, divaricandole, muovendole e massaggiando le morbide pareti.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere si sentiva pieno: era una sensazione particolare, non dolorosa, ma una a cui non era abituato. Sentire qualcosa muoversi dentro di se era… particolare. Il terzo dito non fu una passeggiata: fece male dalla punta fino alla nocca, un bruciore insistente e fastidioso, ma il giovane Iop si morse le labbra e incassò come un pro. Rubilax osservò le sue dita svanire nel corpo del ragazzo, dentro e fuori, il piccolo ano oscenamente dilatato che si contraeva e fluttuava attorno alla spessore delle sue dita. Poteva andare bene così.</p>
<p>Il demone ritirò le dita dal corpo del ragazzo, afferrò i suoi fianchi e lo ribaltò senza troppi complimenti a pancia in sotto. Il cavaliere imprecò sonoramente e tentò di tirarsi dritto, ma Rubilax non gliene lasciò il tempo, sdraiandosi sulla sua schiena e schiacciandolo contro il giaciglio, immobilizzandolo. Il giovane tentò di divincolarsi, ma il demone lo pressò contro le foglie con più forza</p>
<p>“Adesso non agitarti, piccolo Iop” con le sue enormi mani, manovrò il ragazzo sotto di se, mettendolo in ginocchio e allargandogli bene le cosce.</p>
<p>“N-non è una posizione… dignitosa, per un cavaliere…” protestò lo Iop, portando le braccia sotto il suo petto per non lasciarsi schiacciare, e soffocare, completamente.</p>
<p>“Non è una questione di dignità, ma di comodità.”</p>
<p>“F-forse la tua! Rubi, dannazione! soffoco! Levati!” Rubilax si tirò un pochino su per lasciargli un po’ di spazio per respirare</p>
<p>“Quanto ti lamenti…”</p>
<p>Quella posizione era perfetta: aveva il suo piccolo Iop dove e come lo voleva, sottomesso e docile come un gattino. Lo spettacolo poteva iniziare.  il demone fece emergere dal suo corpo il suo fallo, già coperto da una sostanza vischiosa che serviva da autolubrificante. Il membro emerse ed emerse, scivolando pesantemente tra i glutei del giovane.</p>
<p>E lo Iop serrò i denti, esterrefatto: perché diavolo quella cosa era così grossa?! Rubilax si posizionò meglio sulle ginocchia e poggiò l’apice del suo membro sull'ano del ragazzo, il quale rabbrividì violentemente. Gli aveva salvato la vita. Era in debito. Doveva solo… lasciarlo fare. Soppresse un gemito di disperazione e si preparò al dolore, che di certo sarebbe arrivato, con quella bestia di demone che aveva tra le chiappe.</p>
<p>Rubilax gli carezzò la schiena, tirando giù di poco la tunica che il ragazzo ancora indossava, con un braccio gli strinse la vita e con l’altro si puntellò al suolo</p>
<p>“Adesso rilassati, piccolo Iop” spinse.</p>
<p>Delicatamente, con insistenza: non c’era bisogno che fosse un animale con un verginello. Ma diamine se era stretto. Spinse, si tirò indietro, spinse di nuovo. Era oltre l’anello di muscoli dello sfintere ma neanche dentro per un terzo. La carne del giovane si contraeva e fluttuava, cercando di respingere l’intruso, ma immancabilmente cedette, lasciandolo entrare.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere strinse i pugni e serrò gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra per non emettere un fiato. Era enorme. Sembrava che lo stesse aprendo a metà. Un dolore bianco gli raggiunse il cervello come una scossa elettrica. Rubilax sbuffò e spinse con più forza, penetrando di ancora qualche centimetro, facendo superare l’apertura dello sfintere dalle prime creste che aveva ai lati del pene, che come piccoli rostri si agganciarono alla carne del ragazzo. Lo sentì tremare sotto di se, ma il giovane non emise un suono, eccezion fatta per i suoi respiri spezzati. Davvero un piccolo prodigio, il ragazzo. Per essere la sua prima volta, e con un partner di quelle dimensioni… il demone lasciò andare la vita del ragazzo e si puntellò con entrambe le mani, si tirò indietro e spinse con potenza, forzando aperto lo stretto passaggio, invadendolo ancora di qualche altro centimetro, ma poi sentì qualcosa dentro il ragazzo rompersi.</p>
<p>Lo Iop sussultò e si contrasse con forza, acutizzando il dolore. Era troppo! Nascose la faccia tra le mani ma non fu in grado di trattenersi dal tremare come una foglia, i suoi respiri diventati singhiozzi, come guaiti di dolore.Rubilax si immobilizzò e portò il muso dietro il collo del cavaliere</p>
<p>“Tristepan?” il ragazzo non rispose, ma scosse la testa.</p>
<p>Il demone gli carezzò un fianco e attese. Anche se era la cosa più difficile da fare: le morbide pareti si stringevano attorno a lui e avrebbe solo voluto spingere e prendersi il suo piacere… ma anche lui aveva un minimo di decenza, era uno Shushu maggiore, appunto.</p>
<p>Il giovane Iop si concentrò sul respirare: aveva sentito qualcosa strapparsi dentro di se e un dolore così acuto da togliergli il fiato. Ma ora che era tutto fermo, il dolore sembrava essersi attenuto. Puntellandosi sui gomiti, spinse il collo verso il basso per guardarsi tra le gambe. Qualcosa di viscoso e bagnato aveva preso a colargli lentamente sull'interno coscia. Il ragazzo spostò il peso su un braccio e con l’altro si passò le dita sulle cosce.</p>
<p>“Che succede?” gli chiese il demone.</p>
<p>Quando ritirò la mano, il cavaliere la poté vedere sporca di sangue. Stava sanguinando. Senza dire una parola, mostrò la mano allo Shushu, portandola sopra la sua spalla. Il demone ringhiò frustrato: ecco perché non andava con gli umani, erano troppo fragili.</p>
<p>Rubilax leccò via dalla sua mano il sangue e tentò di tirarsi indietro, di trovare un modo per allentare la pressione e rendere la penetrazione più facile. Ma il giovane, infine, guaì di dolore e si irrigidì sotto di lui.</p>
<p>“No! F-fermo, fermo!” strinse i pugni così forte da riuscire a piantarsi le unghie nella pelle.</p>
<p>Il demone imprecò e si fermò di nuovo. Era dentro neanche per metà.</p>
<p>“Vedi di rilassarti…” il demone cercò sotto il ragazzo, stringendo dolcemente la mano attorno a suo pene, ormai tornato completamente morbido.</p>
<p>Il giovane imprecò, infastidito dalla carezza del demone</p>
<p>“ti pare facile!” inspirò profondamente e tentò di rilassare i muscoli del suo retto. In una qualche misura funzionò.</p>
<p>“Sei T-troppo grosso… non è facile stare rilassato…” il demone rise e strofinò il muso tra le scapole del giovane</p>
<p>“Eheheh, lo prendo come un complimento…” Rubilax continuò a strofinarlo con dolcezza, finché nuovamente il membro del giovane non si irrigidì.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si era rilassato: il demone provò nuovamente a tirarsi indietro e spingere, ma neanche fece a tempo di spostarsi di un millimetro dentro di lui, che il ragazzo imprecò e portò una mano dietro di se, sulla sua coscia, per tentare di bloccarlo. Aveva ripreso a tremare.</p>
<p>“Aspetta! Fermo! Rubi, fa male, f-fa troppo male… f-fermati…”</p>
<p>Rubilax sbuffò e portò una mano sul ventre del ragazzo</p>
<p>“Così non si può andare avanti: ti do una mano io.” Con il pollice segnò una linea sulla pelle del ragazzo, dall'alto verso il basso, da metà ventre fin oltre l’ombelico. Poi un piccolo cerchio e infine un’altra linea da sinistra verso destra, che tagliava il cerchio a metà. Immediatamente, dal simbolo il ragazzo poté sentire irraggiarsi un calore che ben presto si espanse a tutto il suo corpo, salire di intensità fino a consumarlo. Il dolore fu messo da parte nel retro della sua mente e l’eccitazione montò nelle sue vene, come una magia. Il cavaliere sussultò quando avvertì la mano del demone riprendere a toccarlo, un piacere così intenso che quasi lo fece urlare. Che diavolo gli aveva fatto? Rubilax ridacchiò e continuò a strofinarlo con dolcezza, sentendo i suoi gemiti di dolore ora tramutati in piacere.</p>
<p>“E’ una vecchia runa Shushu, praticamente ha messo da parte il dolore e amplificato le tue sensazioni di piacere. Potente, vero?” al giovane cavaliere veniva solo una cosa in mente</p>
<p>“Perché diavolo non l‘hai utilizzata subito?!”</p>
<p>Il demone rise di gusto e gli morse una spalla, sentendolo tremare sotto di se.</p>
<p>“Non ci ho pensato.”</p>
<p>Finalmente, si tirò indietro e, sempre con delicatezza, pressò più a fondo, sentendo il corpo del ragazzo rilassarsi sotto la sua magia. Ben presto fu completamente dentro. Rubilax ruggì di piacere. Finalmente! L’aveva fatto suo!</p>
<p>Il cavaliere poteva ancora sentire dolore ma erano le sensazioni di piacere a essere intensificate: la mano del demone sul suo pene, il suo fallo dentro di lui, caldo, pesante e largo… il ragazzo si morse il dorso della mano per non gemere ad alta voce. Il demone ondulò piano il bacino, sentendo il ragazzo sotto di se ondulare con lui, poi prese a ruotare dolcemente i fianchi, per allargarlo, andando più a fondo, passando le sue creste sulle pareti morbide che presero a tremare debolmente. Ah, se il suo piccolo Iop era stretto! Sembrava come un guanto attorno a lui. Si leccò le labbra, si tirò indietro e pressò altrettanto lentamente di nuovo all'interno. Le cosce del giovane tremarono e persero la presa sulle foglie, scivolando ancora più aperte.</p>
<p>Lo Iop piantò i denti sul dorso della sua mano. Era completamente pieno. Ed era una sensazione grandiosa! Rubilax balbettò qualcosa nella sua lingua madre, lo lasciò andare per mettersi ritto, tirando la tunica del cavaliere giù fino a fianchi: quel lembo insignificante di tessuto copriva appena il punto in cui i due erano uniti, dove il suo enorme fallo scompariva della carne del giovane. Adorava quel gioco di “vedo non vedo”, così gli tenne stretta sui fianchi quella tunica, si tirò per metà fuori e spinse con forza, ancora e ancora. Il ragazzo tremava sotto di se ma anche si spingeva all'indietro, pressando il suo fondo schiena contro l’inguine del demone, incontrando ogni sua spinta.</p>
<p>Aah, non sarebbe durato a lungo. Con un ruggito, il demone si chinò sul ragazzo, schiacciandolo ancora una volta al suolo, afferrandogli con una mano i capelli e tirandone la testa all'indietro per poter leccargli meglio il collo. Con l’altra riprese a pomparlo, con forza ed insistenza.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere gemette nonostante ancora stringesse tra i denti il dorso della mano: sentì il demone spingere con potenza dentro di lui, cambiare angolo e mirare dead-on sul suo sweet spot. Ed ogni spinta successiva si schiantò li. Ed infine, il cavaliere si inarcò per quanto il corpo del demone gli permise e venne. Il suo canale si contrasse spasmodicamente e incontrollato, aumentando il suo piacere a dismisura. Quell'orgasmo perdurò a lungo, continuava a irraggiarlo di calore e piacere.</p>
<p>Ma anche quando cessò, il suo pene era ancora duro. Il giovane Iop si rese conto che poteva ancora andare un altro round, così riprese a pressare il fondo schiena contro il demone. Rubilax ridacchiò, stringendo tra le dita i suoi capelli e continuando a pomparlo con forza</p>
<p>“Ti ho detto che era una magia potente…” si tirò completamente indietro e schiantò di nuovo dentro il ragazzo il suo fallo, facendone schiantare la punta sul suo sweet spot.</p>
<p>Lo Iop si inarcò ed ansimò: era di nuovo così vicino… poi Rubilax, tirandogli i capelli, lo sollevò dal suolo, facendolo mettere a quattro zampe. Continuò a spingere con violenza, e quel cambiò di angolazione fu tutto ciò che servì per spedire il giovane in un terzo e potente orgasmo. Emise appena un sospiro più pronunciato e spruzzò il giaciglio e la sua tunica con il suo sperma. Il demone spinse qualche altra volta poi anche lui venne, ruggendo, afferrando i fianchi del giovane e piantandovi i suoi artigli, riempiendolo con il suo seme fino all'orlo e oltre, fin quando non ci fu più spazio e alcuni rivoletti scesero sulle cosce del giovane ancora tremanti.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere avvertì dentro di se l’esplosione di calore che era il seme del demone, bollente come la lava, riempirlo, e quello bastò per spingerlo a provare un’altra serie di piccoli orgasmi, strascichi di tremori e piacere.</p>
<p>Infine spento, Rubilax poggiò il volto sulla schiena del ragazzo, chinandosi su di lui, il quale non sorreggendo il suo peso crollò al suolo, affaticato e sfinito. Rimasero in quella posizione per un bel pezzo, solo per riprendere fiato. Poi il demone si rimise dritto e sfilò il suo fallo ormai spento da dentro il ragazzo, facendolo di nuovo sparire nel suo corpo.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere mugugnò di fastidio e tentò di mettersi dritto, ma ora che la runa aveva esaurito il suo effetto, il dolore era tornato a vendicarsi di lui. Dopo qualche tentativo e qualche imprecazione, riuscì solo a sedersi sulle ginocchia, alleggerendo il suo peso sulle mani davanti a lui. Il demone si era sdraiato accanto al cavaliere e lo osservava.</p>
<p>“Che vuoi?” Rubilax fece spallucce.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere mugugnò di nuovo e si guardò tra le gambe: era un casino, sperma e sangue dappertutto.</p>
<p>“Questa è colpa tua lo sai vero?” ringhiò al demone</p>
<p>“Non sembrava che ti dispiacesse qualche minuto fa, quando sei venuto tre volte di fila” gli disse ridacchiando.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere arrossì di nuovo: i migliori tre orgasmi della sua vita. Praticamente gli unici, visto che l’unica esperienza che aveva avuto era stata con la sua mano destra, e neanche troppo spesso… digrignando i denti dal dolore, si pressò una mano sulla pancia</p>
<p>“Che male…” poi sospirò e si guardò attorno per trovare qualcosa con cui pulirsi.</p>
<p>“Che cerchi?” gli chiese il demone incuriosito</p>
<p>“qualcosa per pulire questo disastro…”</p>
<p>“Faccio io”</p>
<p>Il cavaliere, perplesso, vide il demone allungare le mani verso di lui. Quando tentativamente le strinse tra le sue, il demone lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi. Poi lo guidò dolcemente su di se, a cavalcioni delle sue spalle.</p>
<p>“Che hai in mente?” gli chiese dubbioso il giovane Iop.</p>
<p>Rubilax gli sorrise maliziosamente, tirò fuori la spessa lingua e prese a leccargli l’interno coscia dal sangue e dallo sperma. Il cavaliere imprecò sotto voce, stringendosi alle mani che lo sorreggevano. Era imbarazzante e disgustoso! Il demone leccò dappertutto, pulendolo per bene: le cosce, il fondoschiena, fino al piccolo ano abusato. E li il ragazzo rabbrividì, essendo ancora troppo sensibile e dolorante.</p>
<p>Ma il demone lo leccò gentilmente finché non fu completamente pulito. Si leccò le labbra e lo fissò compiaciuto. Il cavaliere rabbrividì</p>
<p>“il tuo sperma, il mio sperma e il mio sangue: ma non ti fa schifo?”</p>
<p>“Te l’ho detto, hai un buon sapore, e al mio sono abituato.”</p>
<p>Ok. Non voleva sapere il perché fosse abituato al sapore del suo stesso sperma.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere decise che poteva levarglisi di dosso, ma un nuova fitta di dolore lo fece piegare in due. Rubilax lo sostenne, carezzandogli i fianchi e la schiena, finché il dolore non passò.</p>
<p>“Sdraiati, piccolo Iop”</p>
<p>“E non chiamarmi piccolo!!” ruggì adirato il giovane.</p>
<p>Il demone rise, poi lo guidò fino a farlo sdraiare sul suo corpo, la testa cullata sul possente petto. Gli aggiustò con le enormi mani la tunica sporca sui fianchi, poi lo cinse con le braccia e ruggì piano nel petto, vibrazione che si ripercossero nel corpo del ragazzo: il demone era incredibilmente caldo e quel brontolio rischiava di cullarlo nel sonno. Cosa c’era di male? Tutto quello che poteva accadere era già accaduto. Il cavaliere si mise più comodo sul corpo del demone, rannicchiando le braccia al petto, e chiuse gli occhi. Rubilax ridacchiò, carezzandogli la schiena</p>
<p>“Immagina cosa direbbe Goultard se sapesse che ti ho scopato: uno Shushu che sottomette il suo cavaliere!” il giovane Iop si irrigidì</p>
<p>“N-non mi hai sottomesso, stupido Shushu…”</p>
<p>“A no?” il demone attese la risposta del ragazzo, che non venne.</p>
<p>Il giovane aveva nascosto il volto dietro un suo pugno, serrato a morte. Rubilax si accigliò.</p>
<p>“Non ne saprà mai nulla, visto che è morto.” era dunque questo? Il ragazzo era ancora in lutto per la perdita del suo Maestro?</p>
<p>“Peccato, sarei stato curioso di vedere la sua faccia.” E il ragazzo non rispose.</p>
<p>“Secondo me, dopo lo shock, avrebbe riso. E mi avrebbe chiesto com'è scopare un piccolo verginello dal culo stretto.” Il ragazzo non si mosse neppure.</p>
<p>Ma il demone sapeva che non stava dormendo, il suo corpo era troppo rigido sul suo petto.</p>
<p>“E io gli avrei risposto “alla grande! Una sensazione fantastica!”” doveva provocarlo per farlo parlare: non era mai un buon segno un Tristepan dalle labbra serrate.</p>
<p>Continuò a carezzarlo sulla schiena, aspettando qualche parola da parte sua. Infine il cavaliere parlò, flebilmente, appena percettibile alle sue orecchie di demone</p>
<p>“Non accadrà più.”</p>
<p>Rubilax si accigliò: certo, gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se quella fosse stata la prima e l’ultima volta che faceva sesso con il giovane e dolce Tristepan, ma se il ragazzo detestava così tanto l’idea di farlo con lui, o se sapeva che si sarebbe pentito amaramente per quello che sarebbe successo tra loro, allora perché non lo aveva fermato prima che…? Oh, quanto era stato idiota! Era così certo che il ragazzo lo avrebbe fermato se non gli fosse stato bene, che proprio non ci aveva pensato! Il piccolo Iop si sentiva in debito con lui: ecco perché lo aveva lasciato fare! cervello di Iop! Stupido ragazzino con la mania dell’onore e del sacrificio!</p>
<p>Continuò a carezzarlo dolcemente, pensando a qualcosa da dire. Certo, lui era un demone, non uno stinco di santo, ma stuprare ragazzini non era nel suo stile. Lui era un demone della distruzione, e quello gli piaceva più di tutto, null’altro. Il silenzio durò a lungo. Poi Rubilax fermò la sua enorme mano sulla testa del giovane e sospirò</p>
<p>"Non ho mai pensato che questo fosse un buon modo per ripagarmi del mio aiuto. E di certo non lo avrei chiesto, Tristepan.”</p>
<p>Il giovane rimase immobile sul suo petto, e per lunghi minuti nessuno dei due emise un fiato. Poi il piccolo Iop strofinò con vigore la faccia contro il petto del demone, stringendosi a lui e mettendosi più comodo. Era finita.</p>
<p>Rubilax sorrise e riprese a carezzargli la schiena “almeno ti è piaciuto?” gli chiese maliziosamente dopo un po’.</p>
<p>Il giovane si strinse nelle spalle, imbarazzato “Si.”</p>
<p>Il demone ridacchiò facendo vibrare il suo petto. Poi fece scivolare una mano sui glutei del ragazzo, stringendone prima uno e poi l’altro, massaggiandoli delicatamente</p>
<p>“Bene.” Il giovane rabbrividì</p>
<p>“La p-pianti?”</p>
<p>“Dipende: mi lascerai uscire ancora dalla mia prigione per scoparti come solo un demone sa fare?”</p>
<p>“NO! Scordatelo!”</p>
<p>“Allora lasciami fare: il tuo sedere mi piace un sacco.”</p>
<p>Il giovane cavaliere mugugnò qualcosa che suonava come una maledizione, ma non lo interruppe. Poco dopo entrambi erano nel mondo dei sogni per recuperare le energie che avevano consumato in quella notte di fuoco.</p>
<p>Quando il cavaliere Iop riaprì gli occhi era giorno fatto. E si rese conto che il demone era sparito e lui giaceva sulle foglie tutto solo. A pochi metri da lui, il pugnale di Rubilax lo guardava con il suo unico occhio</p>
<p>“Alla buon ora! Dormito bene? Bene! Sbrigati ad alzarti e andiamo, pelandrone!” tutto era tornato alla normalità, ma non proprio: una fitta di dolore al fondo schiena lo fece imprecare e quando sentì il suo Shushu ridere a crepapelle, gli diede un pugno sull'occhio</p>
<p>“Zitto!”</p>
<p>“Ahio!  Ma che ho fatto!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Capitolo Bonus!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’osteria dove avevano affittato le camere per la notte era uno schifo. Una stamberga cadente, puzzolente e squallida. Ma era tutto ciò che si potevano permettere, la vita degli avventurieri era così. E a dire il vero, il cavaliere Sir Tristepan Parsifal era stato in posti peggiori, quindi non si lamentava.</p>
<p>Nel paesino dove si trovava  la suddetta stamberga, si festeggiava un qualche festival d’estate, motivo per cui tutti i suoi compagni, da Yugo a Rouel, erano in giro a fare chissacchè. Al cavaliere non interessavano molto le feste di paese, dove non c’era nessun combattimento o duello da improvvisare. Quindi aveva deciso di rimanere in stanza a dormire.</p>
<p>Più o meno.</p>
<p>Il giovane Iop era in ginocchio sul suo letto, una mano poggiata al materasso per sostenersi, l’altra in mezzo alle gambe, le sue dita ficcate dentro di se cercando quel piacere che non sembrava arrivare.</p>
<p>Erano ormai molti giorni che non riusciva più a soddisfare i suoi bisogni: tutto sembrava troppo poco! La sua mano destra non gli bastò manco per due settimane, ma le sue stesse dita che lo dilatavano erano durate anche meno. Non era abbastanza!</p>
<p>lo Iop allargò ancora di più le ginocchia e a fatica infilò un terzo dito dentro di se, soffiando di dolore per il poco lubrificante che aveva adoperato, la sua saliva. Le pompò dentro e fuori, le allargò dentro di se, tentò di penetrare fino in fondo ma l’angolo era sbagliato, e non riusciva a raggiungere quel punto magico che lo faceva tremare e gemere di piacere. Tirandosi appena su, strinse la sua mano libera attorno al suo pene turgido, pompandolo con forza… era li, c’era quasi… ma non era abbastanza!</p>
<p>Ruggendo di frustrazione, lasciò perdere tutto e si poggiò con i gomiti sul materasso. Diamine!</p>
<p>Rubilax lo Shushu era con lui sul letto, lo guardava con il suo unico occhio senza dire una parola, come se non gli interessasse. Ma lui ne sapeva di più. Era da quella notte nella foresta che il suo Shushu non aveva più portato a galla l’argomento. Non era la prima volta che lo osservava mentre si masturbava, ma non proferiva parola, si limitava a guardarlo.</p>
<p>Ma lui sapeva: sapeva che stava aspettando il giorno in cui lui, Sir Tristepan Parsifal Cavaliere di Shushu, avrebbe capitolato.</p>
<p>Il giovane Iop imprecò sotto voce. Poi strinse la mano attorno all’elsa del pugnale-prigione dello Shushu e in un lampo, il demone fece la sua comparsa seduto su quel letto. Rubilax ridacchiò malignamente</p>
<p>“Ti serve una mano?”</p>
<p>il giovane Iop gli lanciò un occhiataccia ma si tirò in piedi e in un lampo si liberò di pantaloni e tunica bianca. Poi, stizzito, si avvicinò al demone e gli rifilò un pugno sulla spalla, facendolo crescere di dimensioni</p>
<p>“Sta zitto!”</p>
<p>Continuò a colpirlo finché il demone non lo superò in altezza di almeno cinque spanne, poi gli saltò in braccio, gli diede le spalle e si sedette comodo sulle sue gambe. Il demone ridacchiò di nuovo</p>
<p>“Ti piace grosso, eh? mio piccolo Iop”</p>
<p>“Non provocarmi, o ti richiudo in quel pugnale…” ringhiò piano il cavaliere, voltandosi appena per lanciare un’occhiata dietro alla sua spalla, sul volto sorridente del demone.</p>
<p>Lo Shushu rise di gusto, poi strinse un braccio in vita al giovane Iop che aveva in braccio e l’altra mano la fece scivolare sul petto, su fino alle clavicole per poi stringerla attorno alla gola, stringendo il giovane collo tra le potenti dita</p>
<p>“Chi vuoi prendere in giro, Tristepan? Senza di me non sei più in grado di masturbarti, vero?”</p>
<p>Il cavaliere gemette, i vasi nella sua gola compressi, un senso di leggerezza nella testa. Tra le sue gambe, il suo pene pulsò di interesse.</p>
<p>Il demone portò l’altra mano tra le gambe del giovane e strinse il suo membro con delicatezza, strofinando le dita sul glande, dolcemente, una pressione quasi inesistente a differenza della stretta che teneva sulla sua gola. Lo Iop gemette di nuovo e allargò le gambe, piantando i piedi sul bordo del letto per tenersi stabile.</p>
<p>“Siamo impazienti vedo. Bene…”</p>
<p>il demone ringhiò sommessamente, facendo vibrare il suo petto, tirò fuori la lingua e leccò il collo del ragazzo, lasciandolo andare e facendo di nuovo scorrere il sangue verso il suo cervello di Iop. Con l’altra prese a strofinarlo con forza, sentendo il giovane tremare nelle sue braccia. Fece discendere la mano sul petto del ragazzo, pizzicò un capezzolo, la portò più giù a stringere un gluteo con forza, massaggiandolo, sentendone la sua compattezza e la sua morbidezza.</p>
<p>“Adoro il tuo sedere, piccolo Iop, credo di avertelo già detto. Prima o poi gli darò un mozzico.” Lo Iop ridacchiò</p>
<p>“Si. Lo hai già detto. Sei u-un po’ fissato…”</p>
<p>Il demone portò il pollice sul piccolo ano del giovane, lo sentì fluttuare sotto il polpastrello, appena umido.</p>
<p>“S-Sono pronto, sbrigati…” lo pregò flebilmente il ragazzo.</p>
<p>Il demone ridacchiò, portò entrambe le mani sul fondo schiena del giovane e ne divaricò i glutei per bene, posizionando il suo inguine proprio sotto il piccolo ano</p>
<p>“Attento a ciò che desideri, piccolo Iop.”</p>
<p>Fece emergere il suo fallo, già lubrificato, esattamente dentro il corpo del giovane. Il membro del demone si espanse e si allungò, premendo nel tratto stretto del ragazzo, forzandolo aperto e riempiendolo, fin quando non fu completamente dentro.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere fece precipitare la sua mascella aperta, gli occhi sbarrati, il suo sangue gelato nelle vene: si era dimenticato di quanto fosse grosso Rubilax! Il suo fallo sembrava continuare a crescere, emergere ed emergere dentro di lui, riempiendolo e dilatandolo oltre i suoi limiti, finché non se lo sentì in gola.</p>
<p>Rubilax gli afferrò le cosce con gli artigli e lo tenne fermo: la frizione era deliziosa, il ragazzo terribilmente stretto, aveva preso a fluttuare attorno a lui… ma doveva contenersi, non voleva ferirlo dopo tutto. Solo dargli una lezione. Gli morse dolcemente una spalla e lo sentì pigolare piano. Forse aveva esagerato…</p>
<p>“M-Muoviti…” uno, due, tre respiri affannosi</p>
<p>“Muoviti, Rubilax…!”</p>
<p>Allora non aveva sentito male. Il ragazzo lo voleva. Il demone ringhiò piano e lo afferrò in vita, cominciando a spingere con delicatezza dentro di lui. Il giovane gemette, pressò i fianchi verso il basso, incontrando ogni sua spinta, poggiando le mani sulle sue ginocchia per bilanciarsi e non cadere in avanti. Oo-oh, se era perfetto! Quel giovane corpo lo aveva accolto senza problemi, lo avvolgeva con la sua morbidezza e il suo calore. Non sarebbe durato a lungo, purtroppo. Il demone portò una mano sulla spalla del giovane per ancorarlo mentre con l’altra riprese a strofinarlo, e le cosce del giovane si aprirono ancora, impalandolo di più sul fallo che aveva dentro.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere si sentiva pieno, nelle sue vene il sangue era diventato lava! Era questo di cui aveva bisogno. Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce. In preda al piacere, il giovane Iop prese a sollevarsi e ricadere sul fallo del demone, questa volta partecipando all'azione e non solo lasciandosi prendere passivamente. Dalla sua bocca uscivano solo deboli gemiti e pesanti respiri: il piccolo Iop non era un tipo vocale, ma questo si era già capito. Rubilax spinse più forte, cercando lo sweet spot del ragazzo per vederlo lasciarsi andare in preda al piacere. E non ci mise molto a trovarlo: il ragazzo sussultò nelle sue braccia e chiuse di scatto la bocca, facendo schioccare i denti sonoramente</p>
<p>“Eccoci qua. Ti piace, vero?”</p>
<p>Il giovane non rispose, ma continuò a incontrare ogni sua spinta</p>
<p>“Dimmi che ti piace: farti impalare dal mio grosso e grasso membro. Cosa ti piace di più, la lunghezza o lo spessore?”</p>
<p>“T-tu… parli… T-troppo…” il demone diede un potente colpo di reni e il ragazzo sussultò, gemendo appena</p>
<p>“Fammi contento. So che ti piace essere sottomesso e essere dominato, l’ho capito subito, sai?”</p>
<p>“N-non esagerare, stupido Shushu…”</p>
<p>“Eppure sei qui, ti sei concesso a me perché la masturbazione non ti basta più, giusto?”</p>
<p>il ragazzo inarcò la schiena quando l’ennesima spinta gli colpì lo sweet spot con più forza delle altre. Ansimò forte e chiuse gli occhi</p>
<p>“E'-è colpa tua s-se… non mi b-basta più la mia m-mano destra… aah-ah!”</p>
<p>“Felice di essere indispensabile, ngh!”</p>
<p>Rubilax afferrò le cosce del ragazzo, le sollevò e le chiuse assieme, rendendo la pressione ancora maggiore per il piccolo Iop, il quale tirò la testa all'indietro e urlò. Il demone imprecò e gli tappò la bocca con una mano, arrestandosi per un momento</p>
<p>“Troppo?” il giovane scosse la testa con forza.</p>
<p>“Ah, piccolo lascivo bastardo…” lo lasciò andare, tenendo la mano sinistra sotto le sue ginocchia per tenerle ben chiuse ma premendo la destra sul suo petto per schiacciarlo contro il suo corpo, per sentirne ogni fremito, gemito e vibrazione di piacere.</p>
<p>Il cavaliere si afferrò alle cosce del demone e si tenne con forza, come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, la sua unica speranza di rimanere vivo. Sarebbe durato ancora per poco: presto il calore e il dolce piacere lo avrebbero investito.</p>
<p>“Cosa direbbero i tuoi compagni d’avventura? Cosa penserebbero di te, se ti vedessero in questo stato, dominato dallo Shushu a cui dovresti fare la guardia?”</p>
<p>“Rubi…” ringhiò il cavaliere: non voleva sentire quei discorsi.</p>
<p>In questo, erano soli, lui e Rubilax e basta.</p>
<p>“Cosa direbbe la bella Cra, Evangelyn?”</p>
<p>Il cavaliere ruggì e lo colpì con una gomitata sul volto, girandosi di scatto.</p>
<p>Pessima mossa: quel colpo fece crescere Rubilax di un altro paio di taglie. E il suo fallo con lui, il quale improvvisamente si dilatò nel retto del giovane, forzandolo ancora più aperto di quanto non fosse già. Il giovane Iop prese inconsciamente aria per urlare a squarcia gola il suo dolore, ma lo Shushu fu più rapido e gli tappò la bocca ammutolendolo</p>
<p>“B-Brutto idiota!” gli ruggì in uno orecchio il demone: non c’era verso che non lo avesse danneggiato, sta volta.</p>
<p>Sentì il giovane tremare e guaire, afferrarsi alla sua mano solo per avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Il demone gli lasciò andare le ginocchia, che ricaddero divaricate attorno ai suoi fianchi, per tentare di alleviare la pressione, poi gli portò una mano sull'addome. Era pronto ad usare la sua runa se necessario.</p>
<p>Il giovane riprese fiato e forzò la mano dello Shushu via dalla sua bocca, chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò. Il dolore scomparve. Riprese tentativamente ad ondulare il bacino: il dolore c’era, ma sentirsi così pieno… era questo che lo faceva impazzire. Il demone gli leccò una guancia e riprese a spingere piano, ora era molto più stretto ovviamente.</p>
<p>“Non n-nominarla mai più.”</p>
<p>Rubilax grugnì di approvazione, il piccolo Iop lo considerava un argomento delicato e a lui stava bene così.</p>
<p>“Però sei un idiota.”</p>
<p>“Si, lo s-so, colpa mia…AH!”</p>
<p>Il cavaliere sentì la mano del demone stringersi di nuovo intorno al suo pene e pompare con forza. E lui si inarcò per incontrare le sue spinte. Era vicino…</p>
<p>“R-Rubi…”</p>
<p>Il demone lo carezzò per tutto il corpo, non riusciva a saziarsi della sua pelle morbida o del suo profumo.</p>
<p>“P-più forte…” e il demone fu obbligato ad accontentarlo.</p>
<p>Spinse con più forza e velocità, colpendo ogni volta lo Sweet spot del ragazzo, finché non lo ridusse a una sola vibrante massa di piacere.</p>
<p>“Rubilax! Rubilax!” senza preavviso, il cavaliere venne, un’ondata di calore liquido che si espanse e si infranse nel suo corpo, una marea che durò un’eternità.</p>
<p>A mala pena si accorse che Rubilax venne poco dopo di lui, inondandolo, ruggendo, strizzandolo in vita, spinto oltre l’orlo non tanto dalle morbide pareti che si strinsero attorno a lui come un viticcio, ma dalla voce spezzata del giovane Iop che proclamava il suo nome in preda al piacere. Ci misero un bel po’ a tornare in loro.</p>
<p>“Mi chiedo chi tra di noi è in realtà il sex toy…” il cavaliere sbuffò e tentò di divincolarsi</p>
<p>“Non sforzarti troppo…” ma lo Shushu lo strinse in vita e non lo lasciò scappare</p>
<p>“Adesso che vuoi?!” protestò il cavaliere, incapace di liberarsi</p>
<p>“Ammettilo. Hai bisogno di me.” Il giovane Iop si morse le labbra, ma poi sospirò e allungò una mano dietro di se per carezzare il testone del demone.</p>
<p>“Sei il mio Shushu dopotutto no?”</p>
<p>“E allora la prossima volta liberami subito così avremo più tempo per giocare” disse ridacchiando Rubilax.</p>
<p>Poi fece scomparire il suo fallo nel suo corpo liberando il giovane</p>
<p>“Già. Gli altri non dovrebbero metterci molto a tornare.”</p>
<p>Il demone afferrò i fianchi del ragazzo e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi sulle sue cosce. Il ragazzo arrossì ma divaricò le gambe per quanto poté. Il demone ringhiò compiaciuto, tirò fuori la lingua e prese a leccare il giovane per pulirlo, afferrandogli bene i glutei e divaricandoli. C’erano tracce di sangue, ma a quanto pare al ragazzo non importava più di tanto il dolore. Anzi, sembrava piacergli.</p>
<p>“E’ un peccato non sentire qualche tuo bell'urlo durante il sesso. È come se mancasse qualcosa…” il giovane Iop saltò giù sul letto e si rivestì in fretta, per poi sdraiarsi e prepararsi per andare a dormire</p>
<p>“Io non sono una donna Rubilax e non urlo come loro, puoi starne certo!”</p>
<p>“Ah, no, lo so, però è un peccato.”</p>
<p>Il demone si sdraiò insieme al suo cavaliere e gli carezzò il volto, poi lo avvolse nelle braccia e chiuse gli occhi. Il giovane lo fissò per un attimo, poi si grattò una guancia</p>
<p>“Ehm, Rubi…”</p>
<p>“Non preoccuparti, appena sento quelli là arrivare torno nel mio pugnale, contento?”</p>
<p>Il ragazzo ridacchiò e strinse le braccia in vita al suo Shushu. Non era poi così male, il suo Rubilax. Ma questo già lo sapeva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>